


Sleeping beauty

by excitablesatan



Series: Oneshots by draconnis [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakup, Charlie Being Awesome, Charlie Being Charlie, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, LOTR, Lord of the Rings, Oneshot, Popcorn, gender neutral reader, happiness, imagine, mentioned - Freeform, movies - Freeform, sad reader at the start, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excitablesatan/pseuds/excitablesatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the imagine -<br/>Imagine Charlie comforting you after a breakup and you falling asleep on her for the first time in days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping beauty

You lay in bed, sighing to yourself once more. You had just broken up with your partner a couple of days previously. It was a mutual decision, and you had both parted on good terms, but that didn't stop you from being sad at the end of what had been a good relationship. What's more, you had found that you couldn't fall asleep ever since you had moved back into your room at the bunker. It was frustrating, but you had resigned yourself to just having to work through it. 

Your thoughts were disturbed by a knock at your bedroom door.  
"Y/N, open up! I got movies to watch and I know you're awake in there"  
Charlie? You checked the clock. What was she doing here at... 8:30. Wow. 

Not really feeling like getting up, you half yelled  
"It's open, come on in" from where you were in bed. 

"I am here to help you on your way to happiness Y/N, so quit moping and shove over."  
"I am not moping!" You shot back, moving up so there was room on the bed for the both of you.  
"Oh really? So the reason you haven't been out of bed in days is because your legs dropped off?"  
You opened your mouth to protest, but she just put popcorn in your mouth and reached around you to grab your laptop from the nightstand. You decided just to go with it, Charlie on a mission was something not even you would dare attempt to stop. 

You pulled the covers up over both of you, just as the menu-screen-music from Lord of the Rings started playing. 

During the movie you found yourself laughing and smiling more than oh had in a while. Whether it was Charlie's little jokes or anecdotes, fighting with her over the covers or that popcorn war she started right in the middle of one of the most serious parts, she always had a way to make you smile. 

It seemed that all the fun had taken its toll though, because as she was putting another disk in, you felt your eyes start to droop. Leaning closer so you could see the screen, you rested your head on her shoulder and tried to stay awake, but for the first time in days sleep overtook you. After a few moments Charlie noticed, and turned down the volume on the film so as not to wake you up. She pulled you covers all the way up over both of you, murmuring  
"Just 'cause I love you, I won't make a big deal that you fell asleep right in the middle of two towers."


End file.
